Back to the Burrows
by the Red Omega
Summary: there has been a string vandalism's in the try burrows, and Nick and Judy are the only ones that can solve it, but for Nick, well he's there, the Hopps family might be harder to handle then the Vandalism's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay, hay, hay. How is everyone doing on this fine day, me I'm doing good, not only because it's my birthday, but I got this story up and ready, I hope you enjoy the read as much as I enjoy writing it. And many of you should know this for one of my samples, just like the undercover mission, but it is in no way, part two or anything, that story reached its end. This is a completely different story, it will cross over, in a way with my Rock Dog fic I'm writing. Hope you like it.**

In the bullpen, Nick and Judy were sitting in their chair, Nick was typing on his phone, while Judy was happy standing there, waiting for the Chief.

"ok everyone settle down." said Bogo walking into the room. "we have a pretty easy day today, except for you two, Wilde, Hoppes."

"feeling the love Chief." Nick said drinking some café.

"can it Wilde, anyways I suggest you two wait near my office while I give the rest their assignments for the day." He instructed.

"as you wish" Nick said gesturing a two finger salute. "come on carrots, it sounds like were in trouble again." He said walking out of the door.

"if we are, I'm going to try and put it all on you if I could. It most likely your fault anyways, like always." She said walking out after him making most of the other officers to sinker.

"whatever you say carrots." As they walked to the Chiefs door, "what do you think this is about?"

"maybe he saw you impressing the teens we were meant to run off from that no loitering area by jumping the meter mobile over their home-made ramps, last time we were on parking dubbed, which I will remind you, was because you used the sirens to get the last blueberry Sunday from the ice-cream shop."

"it was half off, how was not going to do that. And it wasn't to impress them, it was to win a bet, that I could jump it with that hunk of junk, and they never return there." Nick said leaning on the wall to Bogos office.

"yeah, remind me how you got to go that fast? Like you said it junk." She asked.

"remember the 20 years I was hustling, they weren't just with pawsicles, I worked at a golf cores, and found how to make those things faster, just had to tweak a screw and boom, done." He said.

"right." Said Judy.

"maybe, you like to tell me more about that incident some other time, but for right now. in my office." Nick's tail just fell after hearing that voice.

When they were in Bogos office, a projector screen came down from the ceiling. "and here I am without any popcorn." Nick joked.

"can it Wilde, this is series." He said turning off the light and turning on the projector. Showing a map. The map made Judy gasp, which made Nick take on a series face, knowing if she gasps, he didn't like it. "I see you know what's going on Hoppes, as for you Wilde, this is the map of the try-burrows." He hit a button showing multiples X's, "this is where a string a criminal activity has be occurring, all with similar sign of vandalisms."

"but why are you telling us all this, the police over there should be able to handle it."

"they have been going on for a mouth with no leads, that's why they asked for the best officers we have, they need help. because you know the place the best, we have chosen you to go." Judy was slightly happy about that.

"and me sir, why am I here." Nick said.

"you are going with her, it was both of you how solved the night howler case in the 48 hours I gave Hoppes, how better." He said.

"I guess that makes sense, but I could only help because I know everybody here in Zootopia, I know like nobody over there, maybe one or two. And I'm a fox, I don't think a bunch of bunnies are going to be happy see me walking around. Where would we be staying if this were going to be there for a while." He said.

"um well, Nick." Judy tried to say.

"don't worry about that, we have all that taken care of. We call them and they agreed to host both of you while you stay there" He said handing Nick a manila folder.

Nick opened the folder and looked inside, Judy was trying to look at it. "you have got to be kidding me right?" Nick said lowering the folder to look at the Chief with twitching eye.

"where are we going to be staying?" Judy said taking the folder. She then had the biggest smile in the world. "really!"

 **The next day on a train to bunny burrow.**

"Can you believe it, were going to be staying at my parents' house." Judy said, staring out the window of the train.

"yeah swell, I get to stay under the same roof as hundreds of bunnies, in a place were no one's going to like me." He said slouching over.

"what do you mean, oh yeah, I didn't get to tell you, you're not going to be the only fox, there's a few of them there, my family partnered up with a fox I knew when I was younger." She said sitting down next to him.

"really, but I'm still going to be staying with Bunny's." He said.

"oh calm down, everybody's going to love you, so lighten up." She said.

"yeah, whatever." Nick said opening the case folder and looked it over, "I wonder why this is happening, there should be a connection." He said. And then it disappeared from his paws, "hey!" he said.

"nope, no looking over the file until were settled in and you meet everyone." She said putting the file behind her back.

"come on carrots, that could take all week, and the criminal could get away. OW." He said rubbing his arm after Judy punch him.

"it's not going to take so long, so stop complaining, this is going to be fun, it like we're getting payed for visiting my family, like a vacation." She said with a big smile.

"you know there are a few resins for a girl to introduce a male to your family, and I barely fall under one." he said.

"and what are they?" she asked.

"let's see, we got, your best friends, study buddy, co-workers, and then boyfriend. Sure were friends, not best friend, I mean I fall under co-worker, but you normally don't bring them home, and I may be a male, but I am not your boyfriend, and even if I was, would be you be willing to even show me to then if I was." He said with a smirk to see if he could get a rise out of her, and by the look on her face he succeeded.

"I don't know." She said hiding her face, "maybe." She said nibbling on one of her ears.

"oh really." He had a devilish smile, then a normal face, "so remind me again, who's going to pick us up?"

Judy was back to normal, "oh right." She looked at her phone, "oh here we are. A zuber diver, I'm guessing if mom and dad came, then so would everyone. And I got a text from some of my siblings abought a surprise." She said.

"well as long as I get to eat something, I'll be happy." He said looking out and saw something so scary, that all the cooler darned from his face, "hey carrots." He said putting out his arm to try and tap her shoulder, "please tell me, that that's just for laughs." He said pointing at a welcoming sign.

"what is?" she said looking out, "aww" she said. "why didn't anyone tell me it flipped to ninety million, we were supposed have a festival to celebrate. No one tells me anything anymore." She said about to text someone, only to look over at Nick and just patted his shoulder, "oh calm down, you won't meet any more then 300-400 bunny's tops."

"yeah that's not the real problem, I just wanted to know if that was a joke, you know, bunnies are every good at multiply and everything, I didn't really want to know it was that true." He said.

Judy just punched him, bringing him back, "oh calm down, its nothing new to you." She said.

"I know bunnies were baby popping machines, but I didn't know that this many of you were this close." He said.

"oh, calm down, I bet in all your years of, I was just one of a pawful of bunnies you've ever meet, and were not baby popping machines!"

"well not you." And then he was punched really hard, "OW! That was a compliment." He said rubbing his arm.

"just drop it ok, and grab the bags, were here." She said slightly red from anger.

"you got it boss." He said, "she really had that sick up there, maybe shill wind down after this." He said.

 **One drive latter.**

"ok Nick, you reamed what we talked about yesterday." She said standing outside the fence.

"yes." He said with a bored expression, "I have the list right here." He said pointing to his shirt pocket.

"good now then let's go, and remember, best behaver." She said opening the fence.

"yeah I don't think." He said and ran passed her, "I going to get every embarrassing story for your family to use against you." He said.

"hey, no, stop!" she yelled and ran after him, right before he grabbed the handle to the door Judy pounced on top of him forcing him to go forward while the door was still closed so, the door broke off the hinges and fell. When Judy looked up, she saw her whole family just staring at her and Nick with shocked expressions, "um, hi everyone." She said, and then party poppers exploded covering only Nick and Judy in confetti.

 **Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I think it was a good first chapter in this next story. Who knows what going to come from this, I know I don't, and the only resin I say this is because my story's like to write themselves, there just following an outline. I mean this is how I wanted it to star, I know what I want in the middle, and I know what I want at the end, but anything in-between who knows.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Retrospective (ret-ro-seec-tive)**

 **Adjective**

 **Effective from a particular date in the past**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Pease!**


	2. Chapter 2

After getting up and hugging her family, and Before Judy could say anything about Nick, she couldn't find him. She then looked over all her family to see Nick was at the snack table by himself, and for some rezone, everyone was just ignoring him. "Judy did you bring us something?" "what it like living by your self?" "is there another bunny's in Zootopia?" "Do you have a boyfriend?" she was being bombardment with thousands of them.

Nick on and the other paw, was just sitting on a couch just watching Judy drown in questions. Before he was able to eat a blue berry, he felt a pair of eyes on him. When he looked over he saw a little bunny looking at him from the end if the couch. Nick looked away and scooted over, when he looked back, one became five, he looked away and scooted farther. He looked back and saw twenty of then. Be looked over to Judy and saw half of then bunnies were gone, and when he looked back even more were there. He was starting to feel uncomfortable and got up and took a step away from the bunnies, and he heard some shuffling behind him. He took more steps, and the noise escalated. So, in a last ditch effort, he ran, and what happened next. "quickly, the fox is trying to escape!" he heard one of the bunnies yell and then he heard a massive stampede come after him. When he looked back there was no little bunnies near Judy, just ones that looked just as old or older, when he looked behind him, he couldn't even see were the end on the bunny stampede ended. He looked around and saw an escape root.

 **With Judy**

"yes, I missed you all as well." She said finally hugging her last sister.

"I know your Chief sent you here to salve a case, but just how long are you going to be staying for?" asked her father Stu.

"well were just going to have to wait and find out. Although just between all of us, I want to try and take my time, I know what's coming up soon. And I really want to show Nick around here." She said looking for him. But couldn't find him.

"oh yes Nick, was he that fox you tacked to the ground when we saw you, or was he just the Zuber driver, and well meat him latter." Asked Bonnie.

"nope, that was him. Although I can seem to find him." Then she saw an orange bluer on the second floor-inside the main room (there's at least three floors up. Think of it like the liberty in the national thresher movie) and then hundreds of other shades of brown and gray, with a mix of white from time to time. And then she saw Nick in the thread floor running, and then she saw the bunnies chasing him on the thread floor, and then that was then the bunnies on the second floor finished and disappeared. "nope never mind, I found him." And right as she finished saying that did they all see Nick running into the main room and then running across the room and into yet another door way, but not before seeing hundreds of bunnies chasing him, Judy looked up just in time to the last one on thread floor. "I just hope they don't break him, even if I don't want to salve this case so fast, I still need him to salve it." She then saw him and the second floor, but with some bunnies attached to him.

"JUDY! HELP!" Nick yelled.

"JUST KEEP RUNNIG! THY'LL GET TIERED EVENTUALLY!" she yelled back.

"rabbits!" he yelled.

Judy just laughed at Nicks misery, "that will teach him not to make fun of me." She said.

"are you two always like this?" asked one of her sisters.

Judy just brought her paw up and gave a so-so paw. "some days are better than other." She then felt some bunny yanking at her paints. She looks down and saw Cotton. "yes?"

Cotton tells Judy to come closer, when she was at ears length, "the fox says to play along and to say we have control over 'it'." She whispers so only Judy could hear it.

A few minutes later and Nick is one again on the first floor around them, but this time he trips making every bunny that was chasing him had a chance to pile on top of him. And after a while, they stop moving and Nick comes out with bunnies attached to him like armor. "hahaha, I am now the most dangers predator on the face of the earth." Nick said in a maniacal voice. "with my natural fox ability's, and now that I harness bunny's natural curtness," almost immediately everyone had a disapproving look. "now bend to my whim." He said and amid and arm full of bunnies in a directions, but nothing. "um?" he then pointed his other arm to the other side of the room, but still, nothing. "how about?" he then pointed both arms in Judy's directions.

"if were the only one that can call anther bunnies cute, do you think our own curtness can affect us." Judy said.

"yeeas?" he said not sounding confident.

"no. we bunnies are the only ones that can use it, so that means." She brought her paw up and ready to snap. "were the one that can control it." She snapped. And ever bunny turned around and stared at Nick.

"NO, NO, NOOOOOO!" he falls over back into the bunny's pit, one quickly left and grabbed a flower, and when back when they parted it looked like Nick was ready for a funeral. And some bunny stepped forward.

"we are gathers here today to honor this dumb fox, for thinking he could control bunny cuteness. Now let's put him where he belongs." The bunny said and all the little one picked Nick up and carried him, they were passing the snack table and Nick thought he could be sneaky and take some blueberry's. But his paw was meet with a smack from one of the bunny's that ware carrying him. "dead body don't need to eat." They finally made it to the couch where it all started, and geniality placed him on it. Everyone was confused by this. "And scene!" they said. Nick got up and was taking a bow along with everyone else. "I'll be here all week." Nick said. "I don't know how long they'll be here." Then there saw confused clapping coming from everyone. When it stopped everyone when on with their own things again.

Nick was left talking to the little bunnies, answering any questions they may have, "I brush my tall, 100 times a day."

"do you foxes still eat meat?"

"no, I mean, we could, but we can eat fish and bugs most of the time. Although there are times we love a bit of chicken." He said.

Judy was able to escape from her family, she was trying to get to Nick and ask what that little seen was about. Right before she was able to ask anything, a cane was brought down on Nicks head. "um? Ow?" it didn't hurt, he knows it was sapost to but it didn't. He turned and sees an old gray furred bunny with two sets of black strips on his cheeks. "can I help you."

"what do you think your lowlife degenerate think you're doing here?" the old bunny said.

Nick was about to comment on why when he was there, but then he saw what looks to be Judy's mother walking up to him, and he also saw everyone was staring. "pop-pop, how many time do we have to go through with this? We don't hate fox's anymore."

"say it all you want, but you won't foul me. Foxes are evil, that's why their fur is red, they were made by the devil." The old timer yelled.

Bonnie was about to say something but, "wow, I can believe someone still knows the origin of us fox's." Nick said. Everyone was staring at him. "your right sir, we foxes are nothing but troublesome."

"ha, see he admits it." Pop-pop said.

"Nick you're not like that. I've told everyone about you, on how honest, trustworthy and loyalty you are." Judy said.

"lies and slander." Nick acts dramatically. "how could you lie to your own family about me." He said.

"Nick." Judy was losing her patients.

"like this old guy said. We were made by the devil to spared trouble." He said standing up and walking over to him. "but I bet you sir, forgot where the order to our chaos came from." Pop-pop look stemmed. "why it was you bunnies. Why else do you think I'm here for." He said and then walked over to Judy, "this one here, used her divine powers to tame me, and now I have to go agents my nature to attack and maim, and follow with whatever she says."

"oh, stuff it Wilde." She said. Nick just gestured to her as. 'see what I'm talking about.' Judy just elbowed him in the rid, making him and the little bunnies laughed.

The family was speechless at what happened next. Pop-pop was laughing with them, "you know what, I like you fox. You are one of the few fox's I like." Pa-pa said patting Nicks back. "you have my blessing." He said. Nick was just confused by that.

"blessing for what?" he asked.

"in due time Fox, in due time." He said walking away.

He looked at everyone and they all shrugged.

 **And just like that, the second chapter if over and done with, sad I know, but I how else are we going to get the story moving. And yeah, I'm sorry, for being in the dark with this story, but it's going to be a little longer then what I think it should be, along side with my Rock Dog story so I hope you all stay with me.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Steadfast**

 **Adjective**

 **Very devoted or loyal to a person, belief, or cause.**

 **That's it for me until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

Everything seams be going well in the Hopps's warren. Everyone was laughing, the little bunnies were more captivated by Nick's magic act.

"you know, I've heard bunnies have incredible hearing." he said walking up to an unsuspecting bunny, "but I don't know how?" He put his paws right next to a set of ears, "when you have carrots in your ears!" he said pulling carrots out.

"I know I was a bundle short." Piped in Stu, pretending to look angry.

"oh really Mr. H? then." He did the same thing, "what are these then?" he pulled out two carrots.

"you even know magic tricks?" whispered Judy, who was right next to him.

"like I said, twenty years, and not all of them were selling pawsicles." He whispered back.

"lunch is ready in twenty minutes. Please wash up everyone!" yelled Bonnie.

Nick slightly panicked when the stampeding of little feet was heard, but they were scattering to the restrooms. "come on Nick there's one right next to the dining hall." She said walking away. Nick was confused and just walk after her.

and like most places, there's was a line for all the bathrooms, and for Somerson they were deviated just like any other place with crowded populations.

"I don't see the point in this." he said after waiting twenty minutes and just walked to the dining hall and found a seat. A few minutes later and Judy joined him, "what toke you so long?" he said smugly.

"some of my sisters and nieces are going through puberty, and they want to put on makeup." She said.

The food was then being placed on the table, all for rabbits of course, but nick wouldn't complain, and then he saw some blueberry pie, he was about to reach for a slice, but that was a mistake, Nick paw was meet with a harsh smack to the back of his paw, but a wooden spoon, making Nick yelp, which made everyone in the room stop what they were doing and look. Nick then looked at who hit him, and found it was Bonnie, "um? May I have a slice of pie?" he said rubbing his paw, and trying to figure out why she hit him.

"no, you may not." She sounded really mad.

"ok then, I'll just have some of this…" he was reaching for some other food, but was meet with the same results. "ow, why?" he sounded like he was about to cry. And that when he heard the unmissable sound of a tapping rabbits foot, he looked to Judy but it wasn't her, then he know where it was coming from.

"what did I ask everyone to do?" she asked.

"um, to… wash up?" he quested it.

"that's right, so then why did you, AND THREE OTHERES, not wash up." Nick was about to answer, "I don't care, go wash up. ALL OF YOU!" she yelled, Nick the saw two older rabbits get up and walked to the bath room he was at, and one of then what Stu. The thread one was a teen aged girl. "go on, get, get." Bonnie shooed Nick.

Nick was so confused, he just followed the group. When he reached the rest of the guys, because the girl brock off and went too her own bathroom. Once inside, I'm sorry for my wife's behaver, I thought she might have given you a brake, seen as you are new and everything."

"it ok, I just don't get it why?" Nick placed his paw in some water, but flinched a little from where bonnie hit him.

"it's just proper manners her family raised her on, I thought I could get away with it today, because I washed up after putting the harvest a little while before you and Judy showed up." He said.

"and you, um?' asked Nick.

"Tim, and um I just really wanted to get my chair I like to sit at." He said.

'a window seat, with a great view of our neighbor's daughter.' Stu whispered.

"DAD!" Tim yelled.

"haha, come on, let's go." When they left the bathroom, bonnie was right there waiting for them.

"I'm sorry for how I acted out there mister Wilde, but it was just how I was raised, and I get it's just hard for me to turn it off sometimes, I hope you can forgive me." She said.

"no problem Miss. H. I just didn't understand. why it was so impotent. Oh, and just call me Nick."

"thank you, nick. For understanding," she smiled at him. Nick just smiled back and was walking back. "and where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"um, to go eat?" he said.

"well, before you go, there is few house rules everyone here must live by, and that includes you." Nick was starting to internally panic. "washing paws is one of them, I just say it as a formality. Judy should have told you this."

"um, she did give me a list, but I just skimmed throw it."

"well, some of them are Stu's rules and some are my rules, and washing paws is one of mine, so bracking it means I chooses your punishments."

"oh, come on bun, bun. Me two?" Stu asked.

Bonnie just looked at him, he just shut up. "anyways, for your punishment you all will be washing todays dishes.

"is that all, sure I'll do that. Truth be told I would have offered to help, seeing everyone in there, it must be hectic." Nick said.

"good, now that that's settled, you can all go eat." And with that they all went back into the dining hall.

 **20 minutes later.**

"oh, come off it Wilde, I can understand pawsicles, golf assistants, and magic trick for your life before the ZPD, but there is no way you were a mechanic. Unless it was just changing oil, there is just no way!"

"you can't believe that. But you can believe everything else. And yet I believe you when you said you use to act, no matter how bad your acting skills get for time to time." That earned him a punch to the shoulder, not enough to hurt him, but enough to know she 'hated' him.

"well, my bad acting it was how we got Bellwether, you dumb fox." She said.

Nick laughed, "cleaver bunny." They laughed.

It was at that point one of Judy's sisters piped in. "hey Judy?" she asked, getting her attention. "are you and Nick, 'involved' with each other." She put emphasized on invalid to let her know it meant something else. Nick was drinking, but spit it out when he heard that. Which got the attention of everyone, well mostly everyone, somewhere to far to hear or see.

"AAHH!" Judy said and Blushed a deep red, then she looked angry, "not funny Jill!" she almost yelled.

"well sorry, it just seems that the why you and Nick talk so freely with each other back and forth, it just seen that you don't have any filters with each other when you two talks." Jill explained.

"yeah, just like mom and dad!" said one of her brother.

"can it you!" she said pointing to a random bunny, "no one asked you!"

It was at this point Nick cleared his throat. "yeah that probably my fault we're like that." He said. Everyone switched their attention to him. "as you all remember from an hour ago, me and um…" he leaned into Judy and whispered to Judy, "who was the old bunny I was talking to again."

"he's my great uncle, we call him pop-pop."

"thank you, me and your pop-pop, I was, as we said, a troublemaker." He says, "I caused trouble for many, I was what everyone expected me to be a liar, and untrustworthy. And my first encounter with her was no different, I lied to her to get something, and from that moment, it why I'm here now, and why we talk so freely, because that how we got to know each other." He said.

"so, you lied, and she didn't trust you, so you to talk without caring if you step on each other's toes." Asked a brother.

"that right, um?" he said looking at the deration to see that one of Judy's brothers, was holding up a phone, "oh, I'm Tayler. But it was my sister Stacy how asked. She's at the other end of the table"

"um?" he was still lost.

"oh, I'm livestreaming this to the rest of the family who can hear you." He said.

"So, this is going out to not only your family, but everyone who can stumble apron it?" he asked.

"yupe, oh here's a comment from TheOneTrueGazellFan, 'they've never tell me how they meet?'" he said.

"CLAWHAUSER!" Judy yelled really louder, making a lot of her family jump.

 **And just because I can, I'm ending it here. Ok so, next time this will be updated, will be after my Rock Dog fic, if I didn't say anything about it last time.**

 **Word of the day.**

 **Schadenfreude (scha-den-freu-de)**

 **Noun**

 **A feeling of enjoyment that comes from seeing or hearing about the troubles of other people.**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Nick." Started Stu, "when you said you lied to Judy when you two met, what did you do?" He asked

There were a few other bunnies joined in on washing diced. Including Bonnie, but no Judy. "well you see, back then, there was no other way for me to make a living. I pretended to want to buy an elephants lollypop for my 'son' who wanted to be nothing more than an elephant. And I know the place would disseminate against us, so my 'son' had to pull the water works, that was when Judy came to our 'rescue'. When she pulled some blackmailed, we were aloud our lollypop, but, oh no, I seem to have forgotten my wallet and said 'this is a horrible birthday' and that was when she prayed for it, I think it was her lunch money for the day too." He said scrubbing a bowl.

"that's terrible." Said Bonnie.

"your telling me, I trick a cop and not long after, I become one. There's a lesson to be learned from it. And don't think Judy forgot about it, I'm still paying for every meal we have together because of it." He said.

"so, it was Judy that got the last laugh." Said the Tim.

Nick stopped scrubbing, "yeah, you could say that." His scrubbing was slower than before.

"what wrong?" asked, Janet.

"well, the last lunch we had together." He shuttered. "she made me eat carrot soup. I had to call in sick the next day." He then felt a wooden spoon hit the back of his head, not hard enough to hurt him.

"you know it was because you eat that seafood I warned you about that was three days old in your refrigerator." Judy said. That made some of her family jump.

"oh Jude, where'd you come from?" said Stu.

"I think it was when you passed me over to mom and had to wait a little over a month." She said smugly. Then she looked stomped, "oh, my…I'm turning into you." She said to Nick.

"join the dark side, we have cookies." He said.

"yeah, well I bet there still not as good as my mothers." Everyone in the room just nodded their head from the comment at lunch and the cookies.

"care to put your money where your mouth is?"

"I don't know, what will you do 'when' you lose?"

"confident are we, well let's see…" he then scratched his chin, but he forgot about his soapy paw. "considering I complain most of the time we hang out, how about, you choose anything you want to do, and I want complain about it, and if I do, you can get your mother to hit me with that spoon for every time I make a negative comment about it." He said.

"I would have just chosen what you were going to wear for the rest of our time we are here. But out. And just to be fair, 'if' you win, I will do all your punishment chores for as all as were here, and every time you decide to come here with me."

"'I' was just going to make you wear the mermaid outfit every time we'd head out for a month, but this is better, I might just brake as many rules as I can."

"I'd hold off on that until you try one." She then placed all the new plates in his paws, "and remember, clockwise then counterclockwise." She said waving her paws in the derations. "oh, and that soap beard doesn't work for you." And with that, she left the room.

"what's she talking about?" he asked placing the plates down. Everyone in the room just stroked an imaginary beard. He then heard a camera shudder, it was Tim, he then handed the phone to nick after placing the plats in the sink, "I don't know what she's talking about, I look good." He said.

 **Hours after finishing.**

Everyone was having a fun time, Judy was catching up with some of her family, Nick was just sitting on the couch telling story of his and Judy at work, and how she really acts when she thinks no one's watching.

"so, dose she really sing in the shower?" asked one of Judy's little cousin.

Nick looks over at Judy to make sure she wasn't listening, he then pulled out his phone, "after work, we sometimes go over to her apartment to rest from a long day's work." He whispered, but he didn't know one of Judy's older sisters was listening in. "I will sneak up to the door and," he played a sound track. ' _I know you're pining, buy every cloud has a silver lining, the leaves are parting out, the sun is shining, and you're I'm my arms, so the planets are aligning. My heart is strong, like a three. And you belong, Baby you belong to me. Without you, I'm tied to the ground and if I fall you I even make sound!_ ' the song continued for a while, while everyone was laughing at Judy's slightly off-key singing.

"NICK!" Judy yelled after hearing herself singing.

"oh, come on Judy, I thought you would have gotten better over the years." Said Jill.

"well anyways, now that I got you attention. As much fun as it is telling your family stories about you in the city, don't you think it's time to set up a place for our case." He said.

"what did I say at the train."

"settle in and meet the family, done and done." He said.

"no, you meet some of the family, and you still haven't chosen a room to say in." she said.

"right." He said with unseat in his voice.

"oh Judy, we've kept your room the you had it when you left, and Tracy, moved out from the room right next to Judy's, if you'd like, you may take it before more family comes and picks rooms." said Bonnie, this put Stu on alert. "It also an adjacent door to her room."

"oh, so if I want to disturb her at two in the morning, I could."

"yeah, with or without the door, I know you'd do it regardless. You remember when, oh wait you don't." she said laughing to herself, making Nick blush.

"what?" a lot of the little bunnies.

"apparently one night, me and my buddy, the one how played my son, when to a bar, I was so wasted, I kind of called her in the middle in the night. I can't remember wat I said, and she won't tell me, but she somehow got Finn to also not tell me, because he doses remember." He said.

"don't worry Nick, it was sweet, not something you would normally say, but oh how I laughed."

"yeah, well, whatever. So yeah, I'll take the room." He said.

"now hold on a second." Said Stu getting everyone attention, "I don't feel that comfier have them so close."

"oh, come on Dad, I've told everyone, were friends, nothing more. Besides, you know what going to happen." Judy said sending a look to her Dad.

"oh right 'that'." He said.

"what?" asked Nick.

"nothing, nothing. Just go and put you stuff away, Josh, go show nick to his room." Nick and Josh where about to walk around the corner. "oh, wait Nick!" Nick looked back and barely caught what Judy throw at him. "leave it in your room for now, I'll get it before we go to sleep." She said. Nick just waved it off and walked around the corner.

"you think is was a good idea not telling him about what going to happen?" asked Bonnie.

"if he thinks he's going to use story's anyone might tell him about me while I was younger, then he better think again." She said then she heard the doorbell ring.

"oh, that must be Amy, she a little late, but as long as she made it." Bonnie said.

"I was wondering where she was?" Judy said going to the door but when she got there instead of seeing her sister she saw a black Sheep, "Sharla?"

"Judy!" Sharla said hugging Judy.

"it's been so long, what a minute." She said pushing her a way slightly to see her face. "I was told your family moved to Podunk a month after a went back to work?"

"yeah well, we because a saw old enough I wanted to text living there for a while, but I didn't like it, so I asked around…"

"I wanted a roommate here at the farm." Said Amy.

"Amy." She hugged her. "where have you guys been if you live at the here?"

"we were at work, I didn't want to work the fields, but I needed to work. And this was the time Gideon partnered up with Mom and Dad, and it looked like he needed help, so I asked if he needed help, and he did, but the work load was still to mush, that was the time Sharla was looking for a place, so she came and work with us, and everything seems to be working fine." Amy explained.

"when they're not off gossiping about how know what." Said a pudgy red fox with a cart of pies. "but other than that, everything it ok."

"oh, hey Gideon." Judy said.

"hi miss Judy, sure has been a while, ever sins you drove off that one day about the Night Howlers or something." He laughed.

"right sorry you had to see me like that, I had said something and I needed to fix it." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"yeah that's right, she literally jumped off my face and then a street sign and into the bears face, just because he littered." Nick said coming back.

"glad to see you made it back." Judy said.

"I can circle navigate my way around any part of Zootopia blindfolded. finding a room and coming back is cake walk." Nick said then he notions the other fox making Nick stop dead in his tracks. "little Gid?"

 **And with that, another chapter over and done with. I forgot to say in my Rock Dog fic that I'm back in college seins last week, so thing might slow down a little. Next time I doing a Rock Dog chapter, you know, I want to know how many of you are reading this and my Rock Dog fic at the same time.**

 **Emissary (em-is-sary)**

 **Noun**

 **One designated as the agent of another : representative**

 **that's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Little Gid?" said Nick. This got everyone attention.

"cousin Nick?" Gideon says, seeing the other red fox. "is that…is that really you?" he said.

"oh wow, it been so long." He said walking over.

Gideon pushed the cart out of the way and met Nick half why here, with a hug. "yes, it has, last I heard. The family hasn't heard from you on almost 6 years. What happened?" asked Gideon.

"well, I may or maybe not had done something that could have had the entire family in danger." Nick said.

"Nick, what could you have done that…it was the rug, wasn't it?" Judy said crossing her arms.

Nick just looked away, "um, maybe, 5 years was a long time ago." Judy gave him a stern face and pulled out her phone and pulled up a contact number, it was Fru-Fru. "ok, fine, I just had to disappear from the rest of the family just in case they were to be used to find me." He said sounding sincere about it.

"aww, that's every considering of you cousin Nick." Gideon said patting his shoulder. And then walked back to his cart.

"thank, um?" Nick just cracked his chin and looked Gideon over, "I don't know what to call you now." He walked up to him. "I mean, you're not little anymore, the opposite of that, but I already have a chubby mammal back in Zootopia." He then started to think of something. "I'll think of something before we have to leave." He said.

"oh, leave him alon, and call him by his real name." she said.

"sorry carrots, but that how I roll." He said, this got the rest of the family that was around to listen in. "you know what you were getting into when you asked me to be your partner, on the force."

"Nick." She said hissing at him. "it was on the list." She said.

"yeah." He said pulling out the lost, "'on our stay with my family, you will not call me by the nickname you gave me the day we meet.' Yeah, no, sorry, not going to happen."

"don't worry about it miss Judy, he only gives name to the ones he really cares about, so he could reflect why their important to him." Gideon said handing some pies to Shelly and Amy to take into the kitchen

"aw, that so sweet." Said one of Judy's little cousins.

"'is that, you always call me 'big guy'. Because I'm bigger than life.' Asked LittlesTheNewBig." Said Tayler.

Nick turned around to see his holding up his phone. "worn a mammal when you're going to do that. And no, it's more ironic, now _give kiss bye-bye to daddy_." He said.

"'watch yourself Wilde, because the next time I see you, I'll bite you face off…' followed by several other things that, Um, I not going to repeat." He said holding down his phone. Nick on the other hand was laughing so hard until.

"I don't know you had a son!" Gideon yelled almost dropping the pies.

"I'll tell you about it later. So how about we talk pies." Nick said about to take a tray. But then heard a foot taping and quickly realized who's it was. "you know…because, that was that last thing we talked about before leaving Grantis house." He said trying to sound like that was the hole point when he really just wants to eat a pie.

"oh yeah, it was..." But he was interrupted.

"sorry, Gideon, but me and Nick have to explore the town, so he'll have to take a rain cheak." Judy butted in.

"oh, so when I want to jump into the case, we can't, but when you want to, we jump right to it." He said fanning aggravation.

"oh, get off it Wilde, were not jumping into anything, were exploring, show you around, just so you can get the lay of the land." She said.

"get off all this." He gestured to himself. "I think not, and that camera better not be on." Nick said seeing Tyler lowering his phone again.

"come on, I just need another hundred, so I could get the tri-burrows silver paly button. and your guys flirting banter could get me that." He said.

Nick was about to say something, but was pulled by his tie, "sorry, will give you an interview when we get back." Judy said.

"hey, slow down. You know I don't like it when you do this." Nick said, trying to gain balance from forcefully being pulled backward.

When they were out the door and closed behind them. "who's buying any of that, were just friend act?" asked a bunny that was just as old Judy.

 **Outside.**

"ok, ok, were out. Can you let go now?" Nick said sounded irritated.

"ok." She said letting go, "so witch why one, either why will be coming back the other one." She said pointing to ether deration of the rode.

"I set numbers on each side. Chose a number." Nick said. Fixing his tie.

"7."

"left it is." He said. "So which car are we taking?"

"what do you mean, were walking." She smiled. And started skipping along,

"ha, and I thought you couldn't tell jocks." He said, then he saw she was still skipping, "oh come on, really."

 **20 minutes of boring countryside to Nick later.**

"oh, we made great time. Come Nick, let me give the grand tour." Judy said spotting the town in the distance.

"ok, I'm revoking you use of the word grand." He said shads on his face paws in his paints.

"give the place a chance. You just might like it." she said.

"I can tell I'm not going to like it." He said walked along.

"so, let's see, over there is public liberty, over ether we have town hall, over there is Burrows community college, over there we have..."

Nick interrupted, "where's the restaurants, arcades, theaters. You know the fun places where everyone wants to hang out at. Heck show me a park, not the boring locations where nothing ever happens." He said.

"oh, come on Nick, this place has history, you should learn as much as you can." She said.

"not interested. The only pleases I care about if where to get food, where to have a good time, and where we can get information about this case, so unless it's one of those then please keep it to you self." He said crossing his arms.

"and if I asked you to give me a tour around Zootopia?"

"I would show you where the real action is at." He said.

"well, you are a dumb fox, learning must not have been you of your things when you when to school."

"I just needed to learn what I was going to need, knowing where the first blade of grass was planned, had nothing to do with the real world"

"you might be right." She said nodding her head. "oh, and it was over there." She said pointing in a random deration. Nick looked. "yeah, dumb fox." She said and started walking again.

"hey, wait…up?" Nick said because he looked back and as he was turning back he caught a glimpse of something.

"what's wrong slick, you need time to proses what I just said." But e didbt sayanying, Judy looNick didn't say anything. Judy looked back and saw Nick slowly waling to what looked like a dinner. "Nick?" when Nick got to a window he looked in and ducked down. "Nick?"

Nick get grabs his phone dose something and put it to his ear. Judy walked up to him. 'what do you want Wilde, you want another threat?'

"Finn, I found her." He said. Judy looks in and see almost all bunnies. Except for the waiter, who was a badger.

'her?' he sounded confused, but also alert.

"Honey. I found Honey."

 **and I think that's a good a place as any for you all to think about the chapter. You I know they change her to the doctor in the movie, but I don't care, to me that was someone else. If you feel at any point last, that may be because this is connected to my Rock Dog fic I am writing as well alongside this story, I tradeoff between them. But my samples fic, can come in whenever.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Farceur (far-ceur)**

 **Noun**

 **Joker, Wag**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

'what, are you sure? I mean we haven't seen her since the savage attacks started.' Finnick said.

"yeah, I know, I just turn my head and I saw a dinner with the name Honey's HQ and when I looked in, and here she is." Nick said peeking in.

'what is she even doing in Podunk anyways?' Finnick asked.

"Finn just called this place Podunk." He said handing the phone over to Judy.

"this is Bunny Burrow, Podunk is in a Deerbrook country." She said into the phone, "here." and passed it back.

'I can't believe you made your girlfriend fight your fights for you.'

"not my girlfriend, but if she found out you said that, and I didn't do anything about it, I would never here the end of it." Judy was about to say something about that, "see, she would have chowed my head off." Judy just punched him. "anyways, I think you should come down and say hi to Honey."

'what, why me?'

"because I'm saying hi right now, later Finn." He said taking the phone away from his ear.

'wait, no, tell.' And that's when he hung up on him.

"come on Carrots, let's say hi to an older friend then Finnick." Nick said staying lower than the window so if Honey turned around she couldn't see him.

"I don't think you should be doing that, someone might mistake you as a shifty low life." Judy said. Smiling at her memory of how she used Nick.

"ha-ha. Very funny." He said and got to the front door. "ready carrots."

"I don't know." Judy said.

Nick just smiled and raised his foot and kicked the door open "oh Honey! I'm home!"

Judy intently felt dread wash over her as he said that and watched the baggers shoulders tens up and everyone in the dinner gave Nick a shocked looked. When the bagger looked over she saw a blood lust in her eyes, but then almost instantly shifted to one she s seen on her mother. "Nicky, baby. Its been so long!" she said, she was taking an order but dropped the notepad and walked over to Nick and gave him a hug. "how have you been."

"I've been good, me and Finn had it ruff when you left, but after getting to know this one, I still don't know if it was a good thing or bad." He said looking at Judy. Honey saw Nick looking at a bunny.

"on I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm an old friend of this shifty fox." Nick looked at her with hurt on his face, "My name Megan Honey Badger, but most mammals call me Honey. And you must be Judy Hopps, the one from the one for the mammal initiative and became the first bunny officer." She said extending her paw.

"yeah, that's me, um, you wouldn't happen to know a Dr. Madge Honey Badger, would you?" Nick looked at Judy confused.

"oh, you know my cousin, some say we look like twins." She said.

"oh, so that's why she looked so familiar." Nick said.

"so, you know her." She asked confused.

"we were the reason she when to jail in the first place." Judy said, but only because she…"

"yeah, yeah, I know why she when to jail. Don't worry, even I would have done it." She said, "so what bring you here and how did you find me?"

"finding you was an accident really, and for what. Well fluff here was giving me an oh so luxurious turn of this fine county side when I saw this place. But I have to ask, why are you out in the open, weren't you always a conspiracy nut, wanting to stay out of the government eyes?" Nick asked.

"you know how hard it is to find a hide out with a bunker for an affordable price. After a few weeks of living a normalish life, thought, 'this isn't so bad, maybe I should make a new life, and being so far out of Zootopia, I can still lay low and have a better life then sitting in some dusty bunker, plus before I was a conspiracy nut, I was the best waitress in Zootopia." Nick and Judy looked behind her and saw the family she was waiting on saw them looking at the notebook she dropped on their table. "Zootpia, here I want to be average."

"right, anyways. It was great seeing you, now that I know your here, and…" he grabbed a take home mean, "I'm hoping that's your homemade mac and chees."

"my recipe, but he's making it." She said pointing to a kitchen window, and behind the window saw a Bobby Catmull.

"bobcat?" Judy asked.

Bobby looked over and gave her a peace sign.

"lovely kid, doesn't really say much." Honey said.

"he was just like that in school, he had a lot of admirers, he could play any instrument." Judy said.

"anyways, like I was saying, we were just expiring, and I think we should get back to it, don't you think so carrots." Nick said.

"oh right, if we leave right now, we can."

"you know I should have ask this before, but, why are you here with this bunny in the first place?" Honey asked.

"dose this place even get Zootopia times?" Nick asked.

"sure, we get it, I've just stopped reading it after I found out that the savage attacks where caused by that sheep I always know was no-good." She said.

"in your defiance, you think all of the are no-good." Nick said.

"yeas, but being here for almost a year. You lean that not all sheep are trying to control the world, for their selfish needs." she said.

"anyways, you should have continued reading the paper." Nick pulled out his wallet and toke out a folded paper. He then handed it to Honey.

"hum." She said unfolding it. "'mammal initiative strikes again, with it bringing the first fox, Nicholas P. Wilde, to work alongside the first rabbit, Judith L. Hopps, at the police force, and with conformation from officer Hopps, we found out, officer Wilde, helped with the not only arresting of recently instated Mayr Linoheart for kidnapping the savage's animal. But for also covering up, and also arresting ex-Mayr Bellwether for turning innocent animals savage before even thinking of becoming cop. The city is a better place with this two dedicated to cleaning up the city.'" Honey read and saw a picture of both Nick and Judy side by side on Nicks graduation day, with them holding up their paw like if they were guns. "your, you're a police officer now." Nick just gave a smug smile. "oh Nicky, finally making an honest living, and all it toke was to date this bunny to do so." She said.

"what no." Nick said. "were just partners." He said.

"oh really, then why are you here and her showing you around." She said.

"well there's a reason for it, but it not because were dating or anything, and we can't really discus with you." Judy said.

"Well that's too bad." Honey looked both ways, "comeback after closing time, we can catch up some more then. But don't tell anyone I'm doing this, the last thing I need is for others want to try and book this place for party's after hours." She whispered it to them. "I'll see you both after your date." She said and walked away.

"were not." Nick started, but Honey was too far and he didn't want to walk after her, "why does everyone think were together? Do anything?" Nick said.

"what? No, no, no, no. we're work partners first and foremost." She said crossing her arms and turning her head, "you?"

"in you dream, all this." He gestured to himself all over. "can't be held down."

"come on, were going to stop

Judy just glade at him, but then put on a smile, "your right, you can be held down." She said, "but you can be pushed and shoved." She said forcefully pushing him out the dinner.

"ow, hey, stop. Why are you so strong?" Nick said while he saw being shoved out of the.

When Nick and Judy left the dinner, "if only that can see how they act around each other. They might finger it out." She said picking up the notepad, "sorry about that, what will you have?"

 **When I imagen Honeys voice it a mix between Wanda Sykes and Roz Ryan. I'm hoping this can be an awesome year, and that everyone had a beater year then last year. Let hope the net is safe this year. Have fun this year everyone.**

 **First world of the year.**

 **Fete**

 **Noun**

 **An outdoor event for raising money that usually includes competitions and thing for sale**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

"come on Nick stop whining, and check it out." Judy said still pushing Nick into a library.

"I don't want to, I have a reputation to uphold, and I can only do that if I don't step into a place like this." Nick said trying to turn and walk into the other direction.

"oh, come on you big baby, its not like there anyone in there that you know." She said.

"yeah, I thought the same thing coming here and look what happened, two mammals I know, on, can we count this as day one?" Nick said finally able to stop Judy from pushing him any further.

"I guess?" Judy said also stopping to think.

"so, two mammals I know on day one, do you really want to push another, and let's not forget your brothers live streaming." He said.

"fine, what do you want to do?" Judy asked.

"Hum." he said and looked to see what around him. "I say over there and see the shops." Nick said pointing over to a road with a lot of bunnies coming and going.

"~but Nick! ~" Judy said should sarcastically shocked. "~what about all the bunnies. It could be over welling for you. ~"

"if I can survive half an hour with all the little monsters you call family, I'm sure I can handle a few more that aren't so little." He said.

"will see."

 **Not 5 minutes when they stepped foot in the busy streets.**

"where in Zootopia do you go?" Nick said looking down on every bunny that was walking around.

"NICK! Over here!" Judy yelled.

Nick looked and saw Judy standing at the top of a stoop 10 feet from where he was, "how'd you get over there?" he said while over.

"don't look at me, I was trying to show you where an arcade was when I turned around you were two blocks back."

"well it's not my fault, your now similar height with everyone else. I use to look for the smallest mammal I can see and see if it's you or Finnick." He said.

"so how are we going to solve th…you can only tell me apart from everyone because of my height!" she yelled.

"with Zootopia being so divers, I can only do so much." He said thinking on what to do as to not lose Judy again. "I think I have an idea on how we can stick together." He grabbed Judy making her make a wired yelp. "hahahaha! What was that?" he said laughing.

"shut up and put me down!" she said with a blush from making the embarrassing noise in front of Nick.

"no can do." He said placing her on his shoulder, "this way I don't lose you, and you final get to see the world from my point of view."

"even from this height, I don't think I will see the world from you point of view, especially with you passed." She said.

"ow, that hurts, right here." He said pretending to be hurt and patting his chest where his heart it.

"be happy that's the only place that hurts, because you know where I am right now." she said scratching his ear. Which mad Nick lose control of his foot for a second.

"ok, ok." He said acting normal again. "so, where was this place you wanted to show me?"

"oh right." Judy went back to her normal self as well. "for you, who hates to learn, I thought, 'he said he want an arcade, then I will give him an arcade' of course I never really been to it much. two blocks that way." She said pointing in the opposite direction Nick was when he saw her.

"whatever you said, caption carrots." He said and walked in the direction, and on the walk, he was thinking about everyone that happened to far, in his day that lead up to this. Practically getting dragged out of bed and forced to shower, then making the commute to the train and having breakfast on the train before it departed, then meeting Judy family, have lunch, while being recorded, meeting up with an old family member, exploring the burrows, meeting up with on old friend. Of course, it was all interrupted by Judy forcefully pulling on his ear. "ow, what."

"you passed the arcade. Its three doors that way." She said pointing back.

"sorry, I was just thinking." He said.

"you know that's dangers. You're a dumb fox, thinking too much could hurt you." She said.

"haha." He said. Opening the door to the arcade.

"anyways, what were you thinking of?" Judy said while jumping off his shoulder and walking into the arcade.

"just everything that happened today." He said following right behind her.

"yeah, I've been thinking about something about today as well, aside from you not talking to your family for several years because of what you pulled on Big. I've been thinking. Why was Ben and Finn on my brother's livestream?"

"Benny boy was most likely on it from when you joined or re-joined finding something on you from your family. If you ask me, I think our cheetah friend might not only have a thing for Gazelle if you know what I mean." He said smiling.

"I don't think so." She said seeing Nick smile go down. "oh, didn't you know. Clawhauser found himself a girlfriend last week? she works at a chines shop. She always doses the delivers when it's to the ZPD."

"you mean the Panda. Wow, go Ben." He said.

"and what about Finnick?" she asked. Finding a card dispenser, and paid for one with a few bucks on it.

"he was probably just board and ether stumbled onto it or it was recommended to him, and he just thought it was something to watch, and then in stumbles us and he's trying to find something to us agents me." He said getting one as well.

"and considering your always making yourself look stupid, it can't be that hard." She said.

"is it your soul mission to hurt me with your words." He said sound so hurt.

"shut it Wilde, so what game do you want to play first?" she said.

"hum?" He said looking round, he then saw something he thought was no longer around. "that one!" he said pointing to an old game, 'Fix-It Ferret Jr'.

"didn't they base a movie of this." she said seeing Nick play the game.

"yeah, Wreck-It Rhino it was such a great movie. I'm just happy to see this game is still around." He said.

"how old were you when you first played this game?" she said looking weirdly at him.

"hum, I think I was 5, maybe 6?" Nick said.

"just how old is this game?" she said knowing just how old Nick is.

"the movie said it was 30 years old, give or take. Hey watch me eat this pie." He said having fun.

"looks like you're having a blast." She said smiling at how childish Nick was right now. But right after she said that, it might have been small, but she saw Nick smile fall.

"well this was one of the few memories of when I was still a happy little fox. Why wouldn't I be." He said. Just zooming throw levels until, "rats." He said getting a game over.

"hey at lest you placed." She said seeing he landed in 7th on the board. And he placed the three letters 'SLY' when it asks for his name. she then lightly punched him for that.

"it was better than when I younger, and considering the scores were smaller back then is really saying something." He said. "well that's enough reliving the good old times. What game do you want to play next?" she looked around and saw the perfect game.

"since you complain so much on my driving skills, why not put your skill agents mine." She pointed at a newish game that looked like some police driving simulator game. "loser pay for dinner next time." She said.

Nick smirked, "you on." He said taking a set.

"then lets begging." She then takes the set next to him. They locked eyes, and swiped their cards at the same time.

 **And just like that another chapter over and done with. Yeah, I know this is kind of late, but I was baby sitting my cousins and I couldn't find that much time to write this. And now I have a week before my classes start again, and this time it might be impossible for me to make new chapters for a long time, I will try and post something with in the sixteen weeks of classes, just not that many.**

 **Word of the day.**

 **Featly (feat-ly)**

 **Adverb**

 **In a graceful manner: nimbly**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was night when Nick and Judy left the arcade, and Nick has a pleased smirk and a stuffed bunny half the said of Judy. "well that was fun, don't you agree Carrots." Nick said.

"can it Nick, I was just rusty, I haven't played a game in a long time." She said holding a stuff bunny two, but more for a layered, and a few pieces of candy.

"excuses, excuses." Nick said. He then pulled out his phone, "well Honey said to go over to the dinner after it closes, and by the time we get there, she should be closing." He said, "this way, right?" he said.

"yeah." She said. "and I want a rematch before we leave Bunny Burrow."

"why." He said smirkingly, "so you can owe me two lunches?" he said.

Judy really wanted to punch him. "you say that now, but just you wait, I'll beat you and then its you who will be paying for lunch." She said.

"if you think so, sure." He said walking. "I wonder who would want something like this?" he said looking at his stuffed toy.

"I'm sure you'll find someone to take it off you paws, it's not like you going to be able to hold onto it for too long once you walk back into the warren." She said, "unlike mine." She then shoved it into her back pocket.

"and here I wanted something to remind me of the time I finally beat you at something." He said looing ant the toy.

"well don't get to use to it, because I will beat you before we leave." She said.

 **Five minutes later after tuning a few times.**

"are you sure this is the hays to Honey's?" Nick asked.

"are you talking to me." Said a voice that wasn't Judy. Nick looked down and saw a different bunny so he stopped.

"oh, I'm sorry, I thought you where someone else?" Nick said blushing in embarrassment.

"I sure hope so, you were fallowing me for a few blocks now." The bunny said.

"right sorry again." Nick said and walking away.

"NICK! Nick where are you!" Nick heard Judy yelling for him.

"yeah, over here!" he yelled out, "you have to stop disappearing on me."

"its you who has to stop disappearing on me, I know this place, your new to this place." Judy said,

"how about this." She grabbed his tie, and pulling it. "now you can't get lost."

When she did this it tightened a little around his neck. "ack, carrots, carrots." He said, or tried to say.

"what was that?" she said and looked back at him.

"ack." He said. Judy stopped pulling.

"oh, sorry." She then fixed his tie a little. "there." She then pulled him again. "come on, you don't want to keep Honey waiting."

"I guess this way I won't lose you in the crowd." Nick said.

"hey dose that van look familiar to you?" Judy said spotting a van in the dissecans.

"oh idea." Nick said grabbing the stuffed toy. Judy looked and saw Nick doing something so she stopped just in time to see Nick rip off the head of the toy.

"Nick?" she whispered yelled.

"trust me, you'll love this." He said emptying the stuffing into the trash. He then cut the back of the toy and finished cleaning out the fluff. "ok." He then shoved what was left in the back of his shirt. "let's go." He said before Judy could get a hold of his tie.

"hey slowdown before you get lost again." She said. Speeding up to keep up with Nick.

"Honey's is right there, I can't get lost." He said. And just got to the door opening it.

"oh, come on Honey, I know you have some back there." They heard Finnick yelling.

"I been telling, its not that kind of dinner. It's almost closing time anyways." Honey said when they walked in.

"oh, so does that mean we can't order some mac and chees." Nick said sitting next to Finn, Judy toke the sit next to Nick.

"my doors are always open for you, except half an hour, before or after closing, I still have to go home after all.' She said while cleaning the counter top.

"and what about you, what are you doing here big guy? Thought you said you'd never leave the big city." Nick said taking a set next to Finnick.

"well before you hung up on me, I was going to ask you where this place was, its not on the map." Finnick said.

"should have talking faster." He said, "speaking of, how's work going without me?"

"we've been doing a duo jobs for years, so what do you think." He said.

"well I think I know something that might help." He said and pulled out the de-fluffed toy. And placed it over his body. "what do you think Carrots, do you think he could make a good bunny?" he asked.

Finnick was about to yell some choices words for him, "I don't know, I do know that it's a bit small for him, surprisingly." She said smiling while surprising a laugh.

"you too toot toot." Finn said.

"Carrots, toot toot. What did you have to do to get throws nicknames?" Honey said, "anyways. You said you wanted some mac and cheese?" Honey asked.

Nick as about to say yes, but, "no Nick, you're going to spoil your appetite before dinner, and my mom and sever sisters worked really hared oh it. And if you don't finish what they made, they won't let you eat more pie." She said.

"oh, that's why you were in the video." Finn said, "you guys 'are' dating." He said.

"what, no!" they said at the same time.

"oh, come on Nicky, no need to hide it, we won't think any less of you." Honey said.

"were not, were only here because of a case we can't discuss with you." He said.

"yeah, and before I forget, why were you watching my brothers video?" Judy asked.

"it was a drunk night, and I guess I subscribed." He said. "and I guess its ok, some videos are better then others." He said, Honey had given them some complementary water for them to drink, while she was locking up. "come on Honey give me the good stuff." Finn complained.

"I've told you, it's not that kind of dinner." she said flipping the open sign to close, and locking up the place, "now come with me before someone sees you from the window, and try to convince me to let them in." she waling throw the kitchen doors.

"where are we going?" asked Judy.

Honey just walk up to a walk, she looked behind her then pulled down a ladle that was hanging the wall, the little hanger that the ladle was on pilled down as well and a section of wall dipped into itself and slide to the right reveling a secret room. "this way." She said walking into the room.

It was only Judy that was looking at the wall with concern, Nick and Finnick just walked in without so much as a thought. "you coming Carrots?" Nick said seeing her just standing there.

"sure?" she said in more of a question.

"so, I'm guessing I know what you guys are here for." Honey then pulled on a hanging wire. A light turned on and showed a wall full of X's like on the case file. "something to do with all the vandalisms, right?" she said.

 **And that dose it for me for a while, may post something next week, depending on how much I have to do on my first week of classes. If so its going to be my rock dog fic. And just so some of you know, I do know I have to capitalizes the first letter of a sentence, but Microsoft words 2016, doesn't do it for me, and its to much of a hassle to go back and change every letter.**

 **World of the week (I don't know how, but this is the word)**

 **Anthropomorphic (an-thro-po-mor-phic)**

 **Adjective**

 **Described to thought of as being like human beings in appearance, behavior, etc.**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

"what?" Judy asked seeing the board and everything was almost the same as the case file. She turned around in time to see Honey handing something to Finnick.

"aw yeah!" he said guzzling it down.

"slow down big guy, you don't want to wakeup under your van again." Nick said knowing his old friend even without looking at him and looking at the bored.

"shut your face, before I bit it off." He said drinking more, "I haven hade this in over a year, and I'm going to enjoy it no matter the cost."

"if you say so." He said. "how did you get all of this?" Nick asked directing it towards Honey.

"working at a dinner, I hear a lot of gossip. I was just write it down and put it up here, I know its must be something, but I've thought of everything that would make sense, nothing." Nick and Finnick both rolled their eyes.

"Honey, me and Finn, we love you and everything, but sheep aren't behind everything." Nick said

"well of cores they're not behind everything, ever since moving here, I meet some vary nice sheep, nothing bad about them, of course there is this one sheep that doesn't quite sit well with me, and I think he's planning something. I can feel it."

"right." Nick said looking back at the bored, "this dose looks like it can help us, would you mind if me and Carrots here come by every so after, to keep you up a date, and to see if you have anything we could use."

"sure, stop by anytime. You know how much I love your visits." Honey said smiling a Nick.

"thanks Honey." Nick then looked at the clock. "hate to leave so soon, but we have to go, right Carrots."

Judy looked up, "oh your right. We should hurry, if you thinking getting hit with a spoon is bad." Nick subconsciously rubbed the spot he was hit on. "then you don't want to know what's going to happen if were late."

"then we should go, it takes like, um." He counted on his paw digits. "half an hour."

"if yeah want to, we can tack my van." Said Finn after finishing the bottle. Nick and Judy looked at him but more to the bottle.

"before, I would have let you, but now, yeah, I think I should be the one driving." Nick said stretching out his paw for the keys. Finnick just mutter something incoherent, when he found them he tossed it to Nick, but Judy intercepted the keys.

"its dark and you don't know the roads around here, so I'm driving." She said and just kept walking.

"well I do need to get home myself, I think I'll join you." She said and grabbed Finnick by his tail, "don't want you snooping around. Bobby, you think you can lock up for me tonight?" she asked, walking out of the secret room. He gives her a thumb up. "thank you, sweetie." She said.

 **Outside.**

"you know, it's a good thing Finnick is so small, or else I wouldn't be 1 to sit here." Judy said, rearranging the mirrors.

"don't let him hear you say that, me might want to bit your face off next." Nick said kicking his feet up and resting them on the dashboard.

"get your feet down, not only is that dangerous, but it's an abstracting me field of vision."

"I thought your field of vision always had me in it, what with your 351 degrees eyes."

"I just wish you were in the 9 degrees right now." She said.

"is it your personal mission to try and hurt me." He said.

"you can handle it, besides, like you said, 'never let them see that they get to you.' Right." She said.

"ok that enough you two, flirt when you get off, Finny will get nauseated." Honey said.

"were no fliting Honey, this I just how we are."

"yeah, sure you are, just get it over with. Everyone see right throw you guys, heck, you should see the comments from the live stream after that, 'involved' comment from fluffs sister here said." Finn said downing a second bottle.

"yeah, Ben really dose want to win the that secret betting pool." That was when Judy hit the brakes really hard.

"betting pool?!" she yelled.

"ow, yeah, a betting pool on when me and you are going to star and/or admit were dating." Nick said, rubbing his snout after hitting the dashboard.

"how many?" she asked.

"as from what I can tell, everyone minus the chief. But, I can't be certain." Judy lets out a breath, "the chief dose gives us stare looks sometimes." He said.

"ug." She hits the horn with her head.

"just ignore them, that's what I do." Nick said slipping his paw into the side of the door, and grabbed a bag a chip. "it not like any of them are going to win." Chomping on some chips.

"nick!" she hissed.

"oh, do you want one?" he said offering her the bag.

Judy looked in and saw beetle chips, "hard pass."

"do they not see it?" whispered Honey.

"bunny, only sees her job, and Nicky, just want to live a simple life, they just can't see anything passed that." Finn said.

"well, we'll see if we see you two tomorrow." Judy said pulling up to the side of the rode.

"see you too, don't let Finny drink anymore." He said getting out, while Honey was moving to the drives side after pouting the set down and back.

"bye you too, don't stay up to late you two." She said with a wink. And the drove off.

"oh well, let get in before something else happens." He said walking to the door. "looks like Gideon is still here."

"yeah, I …oh wait Nick open the door sl…!" Judy tried to say but a swarm on bunnies slipped out of the door and fox napping Nick.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Nick yelled until she couldn't hear him.

"never mind." She said

"oh, Judy you back. I take it they ran off with your partner?" Judy just nodded, "oh well, dinner should be ready in 10 minutes. I suggest you pack some of your things away, before some snoopers go through you bag." Bonnie said walking into the kitchen.

"nothing else to do I guess."

"That's the spirit."

While on her way to her room she saw Gideon stumbling out a room covered on glitter, fur extension, lipstick eyeshadow etc. "oh evening Judy, sorry I can't say and chat, but I have to go." He said and ran off like there was no tomorrow. Seconds after he rounded the corner and the front door slamming did she see the some of the same bunnies that grabbed Nick.

"which way did he go?" one of them said.

"I think he went home." She then saw Nick hopping out of the door, because his feet where tied together, he didn't look as bad as Gideon, but they did get him, "and if you don't keep an eye on that one, he might run back to Zootopia."

"CARROTS!" Nick yelled. Half way down the hall to his room.

"GET HIM!" they all yelled.

"AAAAHHHH! Not again." He yelled while being carried back into the room.

"dinners in ten minutes, they just want you to look your best." She said with a chuckle.

"not funny!" he yelled before the door closed.

"no, he right, it was extremely funny." She laughed on, and while she was passing the door, "go easy on the eyeshadow!"

"JUDY!" Nick yelled.

 **That's it for me, am dim sorry I've been gone for so long, but I'm back now. And I had a crazy idea when I watched Wreck-It Ralph 2 trailer, because Disney is-in a way-breaking the 4** **th** **wall, what if they think about releasing a Zootopia 2 trailer, even if it is for a moment, wouldn't that be awesome! But in reality, by the time the movie dose come out, we might have already have heard of it. But still.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Abrogate (ab-ro-gate)**

 **Verb**

 **To abolish by authoritative action: annul**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

"come on, come on. Get off." Nick said splashing water on his face getting everything off it.

"yeah, we probably should have warned you when you got here." Some bunny beside him said.

"it doesn't really matter if we told him anyways. Sooner of later they would have gotten him. They get Gideon almost every other day." Said another one.

"it fine, it not like they shaved any of my fur off." Nick said looking in the mirror to see that some of the glitter was still there even after a minute of scrubbing. "yeah, the best I can do." He said.

"you might want to stick you head in the dryer over there." Some other bunny said, pointing to what looks like a body dryer for bunnies after taking showers.

"thanks." He said walking over to it and sticking his head in. when he was dry his fur puffed out.

"hehe." All the bunnies snickered.

"yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Luckily I have this." He then pulled out a double sides brush. Then started to get his fur down on his face.

"why do you have that?" one bunny said.

"how else saw I suppose to get all the nots out of my tail." He said flipping it to smooth his fur.

"can we try it?" some younger bunnies said.

"your fur looks fin to me." Right then they splashed water all over their faces, dried then puffed. "go for it." He said tossing it to one of them and walking out.

"AAWW! What happened. Where did your makeover go?" Judy said leaning on the wall next to the bathroom waiting for Nick to come out.

"there was no way I was going to be seen dead in that."

"aw, my sisters, and nieces are going to be so disappointed." Judy said.

"I don't care if all your little sisters, and nieces do when to me about it, there was no way." He said trying to walk away from Judy to get the topic to stop.

"it wasn't that bad." She said.

"they breaded my tail." He said. From the corner of his eye, he could see Judy was holding back a laugh. "come on, it's time for dinner." He said.

"oh, come on, I finally get to see how you feel when you keep making fun of me during work." She said.

"fine, I'll let you have this. But can you please try and talk with them, I can't be getting dragged off every time I enter the house. Well never get any work done. We are going to started it tomorrow right." He said looking at Judy.

"cross my heart. And will see about the makeover." Judy said walking into the dining room.

 **Half way though dinner.**

"you know." Started Nick, "I've wanted to ask earlier during lunch. But do food fights ever break out?" he said while eating his salad, covering in dry roaches because he brought it with him.

"not to often." One of Judy cousins said munching a peanut butter covered celery.

"it will mostly happen when someone's in a bad mood and they slam their fist on to the table causing a chain reaction, getting food on others." Said Amy sitting across From Judy. "Judy would mostly be the one trying to stop it, if she didn't use it sometimes to 'train' herself for becoming a cop. Of course, if I remember correctly, she did cause a least two of them growing up."

"of really?" Nick said getting into it. He then saw Judy slide her phone to him making him look down, stopping him from pressing further. "always, what's happening around here, I saw posters with next weeks' date but only a carrot." Judy looked over to him. "a carrot, not you Carrots."

"oh, you mean the carrot days festival." Said Sharla sitting next to Amy. "it something that happens every year, I hear this year Gazelle will be making a special appearance.

"really!" Judy said with what could be mistaken as sparkles in her eyes.

"I saw that coming." Nick said drinking from his cup. Then saw Tayler pulling out his phone. "say it that known to everyone or just the mammals in the tri-burrows?" he asked.

"hum?" they all said. Nick pointed to Tayler. "TAYLER!" they yelled.

"what, I'm just about to start up." He said. Holding his paw above him head. They glared at him with so much. He just types something and then shoves it back into his pocket.

"well I hope you saved some room, I put myself hard at woke making these today. All for Judy and are special fox guest." Bonnie said walking out kitchen along with several teens to young adult's rabbits, all with rolling rack trays full of cookies on each and every rack.

"wow." Was all Nick could say.

"and I would like it if you would eat the first one, freshly out of the oven." She said holding out a tray for him.

"go ahead Nick, its time to up your money where your muzzle is." Judy said.

"oh, are you really going to hold that agents me?" Nick said grabbing a cookie.

"I'm I going to hold that agents you? Yes, yes I am." She said.

"and can you remind me, what were that terms of that beat?" he said. "that phone beater not be on." He said looking at Tayler.

"come on, I need this." He said. "sorry everyone, shut down again." He said and put his phone away again.

"ok then, let me see." Judy said, "if my mom's cookies are greater the your 'dark side cookies', then you can't complain at all on our next outing, or else you get the spoon." She said. "and if there not, impossible really, then every time you brake a warren rule, I will be stuck with your punishments from now and every time you decide to visit with me." She said.

"sound about right." He said taking a bit from the cookie.

"well?" she said smirking, but then disappeared when she saw a tear going down his face. "Nick?" she said sounding concerned.

"oh, come on Carrots, give a mammal a chance to…what's with that face?" he asked seeing the warred looked on Judy said.

"Nick, are you ok?" she said.

"fine, why do you ask?" he said and saw from the corner of his eyes, other bunnies giving him equally warred and concerned faces. "what, what is it?" Nick saw Sharla handing him a mirror. Nick grabbed it and saw that he has been crying. "wha…" Nick forcefully rubbed the tears away, "what was that?" he said.

"are you feeling ok?" asked Bonnie.

"yeah, fine. I just don't know what happened." Then Nicks phone went off. ' _everyday I'm hustlin, everyday I'm hustlin,_ _everyday I'm hustlin'_ Nick panicked, "AH!"

"really?" Judy said getting over seeing Nick cry.

"it was before I meet you. Finn and I thought it saw funny." He said, he looked at his phone, to see that Finick texted him, 'come on, let the kid do his thing.', "he just wants to see what were doing?" he said, "oh is that the time? Sorry but I have to go to sleep soon."

"but it's only 8:30?" said a bunny.

"yeah, and I'm a fox, we foxes are nocturnal creatures, and I've been needing to sleep early to have any chance at walking up early to get to work. And I do need to do my job tomorrow. So, if you will excuse me." He said about to walk away. "let me just take a few for the rode." He said grabbing two more cookies.

"so, does that mean Judy wins." Said Cotton, who has been sitting next to Judy the hole time.

"hey now, this doesn't involve you." He said.

"I think it does." Judy said getting a smirk that was equal to Nick's on his best days.

Nick didn't say anything, "well its been a blast, but I do need to sleep, I will see you all tomorrow." He said.

"goodnight Nick/ night/see you tomorrow." Was all he could hear then say as he walked out the room.

"today sure was something." He said to himself. "I have to keep my nerves up, were going to be here for a while, and this is just some bunnies, not looking further to seeing just how many more I can handle." He said, he looked down at one of the cookies, "'never let them see that they get to you', you completely shattered that with just one bit." He said then an image slowly started to forming around the cookie, his mom. Then he felt something go down his check. "I think it's time." He said pulling out his phone while walking to his room.

 **Done, the begging of the next chapter was going to be a part of this, but I think it would make for a better next chapter.**

 **Word of the day.**

 **Kaput (ka-put)**

 **Adjective**

 **No longer working: no longer able to continue**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

When Nick closed the door, he found out the door had no real lock, just a wall chain lock. "I guess there is no real need for privacy when you have these many mammals under one…I guess floor." He said. He just places his back on the door and slid down it. Nick pulled out his phone and looked at his mother's number, "how am I going to start, 'hey mom, long time no see, oh why am I calling, no reason, I just felt like calling and seeing how you're doing, yeah I know we haven't talked for a few years, but hey.' No, 'hi mom. It's your boy, Nicky. It has just been so long and I wanted to see you.' Yeah, no. maybe this was a mistake." Nick said, then he looks at his phone ready to turn it off, that was until he noticed he already hit call, "aaahh!" he throws his phone in the air, and kept fumbling it, "Nononononono." He said and the got a firm grip, but right before canceling the call.

" _Nicky is that you_?" asked a voice, and then a fox was then shown on his phone. " _oh, Nicky, it really is you._ " He then sees the fox tearing up.

"hey mom, it been a while." He said laughing nervously.

Her face turned to one of anger, " _it has been more than a while, you have not said a word to anyone for the last five years, what do you have to say for yourself!_ " she yelled.

"Yeah, I know, the only reason I didn't say anything was that …well, my little activates were catching up to me." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

" _Yeah, 'little activate'. I know exactly what that means._ " She said.

"Yeah, well, I have changed on what those activates are now." He said.

" _or really, and what might that be?_ "

"well…" he said getting up and rummaging in his bag looking for something, "this." He said holding up his police badge.

" _*gasp* Nicky, are you a…_ "

"yes, I am. 100% bona fide cop." He said with pride.

" _Oh, aunt Skye come quick, oh right she's went to sleep early._ "

"you're over at Grauntys?" he asked.

" _not just me, your aunts Trish and Linda._ " She said.

"really, and where are they?" he asked.

" _late night grocery shopping. I stayed behind, to for our sister's night." She said. "you don't have to worry about that. Anyways, I HAVENT HEARD FROM YOU IN SO LONG, AND THIS IS THE FIRST I HEAR FROM YOU!_ "

Nick flinched from the sudden outburst. "well you see, I wanted to call you before my graduation, but I thought you might not want anything from me because of how long I was gone for."

You see the vixen anger disappear, " _then why did you call now?_ "

"well." He said looking away from the camera while with his free paw grabbed a cookie, "these." He said showing her.

" _?_ " she had a confused look on her face.

"after taking one bit, I had a memory, of after the time after the…after the ranger scouts." He sees his mother put on a conserved and sad face, "when I came home, you had blueberry muffin ready for me for getting in, but you know." He said. "the thing was, these cookies tasted so much like thoughts muffins, but I don't know why." He said.

" _who made it? It doesn't look like a store-bought cookie._ "

"hum? Oh no, it was actually made by my partner's mother. You see I'm outside of Zootopia right on a mission with my partner, were staying here for the time being." Nick was trying to give as little as possible to his mother about the situation, seeing as she has not caught up with everything, and he really doesn't really want to get into another conversation he wasn't ready for right now.

" _Oh, then I would have to guess that its only something a mother can do, you see, a mother always cooks with love for our children._ " She said.

"love." He said. "then she must have so much love for all her children." He said. "anyways, I really want to say, thank you for everything, I know it weird for me to say that, but." You see a small tear, "I know I was never the easiest to raise after the scouts, but you were always there for me, it was only just now that I spending time with my partners family did I figure I was always treating you for granted. And I'm sorry about that." He said.

You see she's tearing up as well, " _I always know that after the scout you were going to be different, I wasn't expecting you to change so much, but I had to be strong, and see if you would go back, but there was never a time I once I stop loving and worrying about you._ " She said.

"thank mom." He said, "and like I said, I'm a cop, so I have to wake up early, so I have to go to bed, so…" he said wiping his eye.

" _right, your aunts should be back soon, but before you go, place call me again soon, I really do want to catch up on your life._ " she said wiping her eyes herself.

"sure, I'll call tomorrow."

" _thank you Nicky, love you._ " She said.

"love you too." He said waving before hanging up. "ok, there should be a bathroom around the corner." Nick said digging in his bag for his toothbrush and toothpaste.

Unknown to him, there was bunny outside the door. But then left before Nick opened the door.

"it should be this way." He said taking a turn. And almost running into Judy. "what are you doing?" he asked.

"just checking on you after that cookie." She said with some concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, look at me I'm fine." He said.

"ok then." She said. Then her face adopted a smug look, "but anyway, because it looks like I won, let's wait until we're done with this case for you to pay up."

"I won't say you won, but sure, I'll pay up. Any who, I really do need to get to bed, but I have to brush my teeth's first, so if you don't mind." He said.

"Oh right, go on right ahead I will not stop you." She said stepping aside.

"Oh, and before I forget, did you get your stuff, because I couldn't find it in my room?"

"Yeah, I got it while you getting your makeover." She said.

"you're not going to let that go, are you?" he asked.

Judy pulls out her phone and shows it to him, "you tell me."

"I will find a way to ears that."

"good luck, it's most likely in everyone phone. So, if you want to be in debt forever, I wouldn't think of it, well if this is the last time I see you today, night Nick." Judy said and walked back to the dining area.

"ha, you're talking to a fox how use to make $200 in a day from nothing, getting one pic deleted from everyone's phone does sound like a challenge, but I think I can do it before we leave." He said. "well that's a problem for another day. Right now, I need to get ready for bed." He said.

 **One trip to and from the bathroom.**

"ok, let's see. Underground, so I don't need my mask. Somewhat of sizeable bad. And have a great sleepwear, look like I'm ready." He said getting ready. "hum, you know, since I'm here, and Judy's next door, I guess if she really needs me in the morning, then she can wake me up." He said turning off his phone and setting on the dresser. He then gets into bed, "I have a feeling today was nothing compared to what's going to happen for the enticer time I'm here…*yawn*here in Bunnyburrow." He said knocking out.

 **In the morning.**

'that was some crazy dream. What was with all the white, gray, and brown worm snow I was under, it was so soft and it was even worm for some resin. Oh well, I wonder what time it is. Should turn on my phone.' He was about to move, but found some pressure holding it down. "what the?" he said finally opening his eyes. Not even the strongest coffee could wake him like the sight in front of him. All he sees are nothing but small bunny's ether cuddling or curled against him. "what's going on?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." Nick looked over. And saw Judy leaning on the adjacent door with her phone out. "and there's another pitcher." She said, "be ready in an hour, we have some work to do." She said losing the door.

"what no, Carrots help, Judy." He said.

 **And with that, another chapter over and done with. I seem to be lagging on posting chapters, I'll try and improve on that, and I'm trying Grammarly, so tell me if its better.**

 **Word of the day.**

 **Pro rata (pro ra-ta)**

 **Adverb**

 **proportionately according to an exactly calculable factor (such as a share or liability)**

 **that's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

"you sure you wake Nick." Bonnie said.

"yes, I did, here a pitcher." Judy said showing her mother the pitcher of Nick with all the bunnies.

"Aww, how cute." Bonnie said.

"you think so, but then this happens." Nick said walking in with a few bunnies clutching on to his shirt, two slung on either of his shoulders, and one over his face with a drool line going down his muzzle.

"oh my." Bonnie said, "if they're still sleeping, then they're not going to get their apple pancakes." She said knowing fully well they were just pretending.

"apple pancakes!" almost all yelled and jumped off Nick and ran. All except one, the one on his head.

"Hey, apple pancakes." Nick said to the bunnies.

"oh no, Jacana is one of the few bunnies that acutely sleep in if you leave them to it." She said and grabbed the bunny off Nick's head.

"thank, I'm going to take a shower." He said wiping the drool from his face. "save me a pancake or two." He said leaving.

"I promise nothing." Judy said. "but you better hurry, if you want to eat anything at all." She said pulling off one last bunny that was hugging his tail.

"noooo." The bunny said trying to hug his tail.

"wo, I didn't even feel her." Nick said.

"just watch your back, we can be anywhere."

"Oh, and which one has a show in my size?" Nick asked, looking back. Judy's face just looked at him, "you know, a shower where I can actually fit, a lot of them are really small for me." He said. Judy just tilted her head. "you guys do have a shower in my size?"

Judy just looked at the bunny in her arm, "oh, what's that, you want to go eat, let's go." She said and ran off.

"JUDY!" he yelled.

"what do you want with my daughter?" Nick heard Stu behind him.

"I just want to know which bathroom has a shower in my size." He said.

"sorry, but we don't have any in your size, we've never had to host anyone bigger then hear for over 30 years, that was before Gideon started coming over from time to time. There are a few times when he does spend the night."

"Oh, that's what you and Judy were talking about yesterday, when he stays, bunny pile on him." Nick said getting a nod from Stu, "well anyways, what does he do to wash up in the morning?"

"you know he doesn't live here, right. When morning comes, he always goes home." He said. "but we did make him a shower for him just in case he does need it. But its outside in the back, and it takes a while for the water to heat up." He said.

"yeah, that's not a problem. It's a cold shower that can really wake me." He said. Walking back to his room to get his towel. "thanks."

"Oh, let me just…" Stu grabbed another bunny off him.

"really another one? Is there any more?" he asked spinning around trying to see if there were more on him.

"don't look that way me." He said walking off.

"really shouldn't let my guard down too much, who knows what might happen." He said.

 **After one wash, and a change of clothing later.**

Nick was walking into the dining hall, with more bunnies on him. "am I just some walking playhouse for the little one?" he asked as he was taking a sit with a name tag that said Nick with fox ears and tail coming out his name.

"looks that way to me Slick." Judy said eating her pancakes. She then pushed a plat in front of him.

"that's fluff, I'm starving." He said about to bit him but looked up just in case Bonnie was there waiting to hit him. Nope, and dug right in.

"are you really that scared of my mother?" Judy asked.

"my paw still stings a little." He said with a full mouth.

"first warring, no talking with a full mouth." Bonnie said making Nick flinch, making him almost chock. "just playing, I could never get that one to stick around here." She said looking around at all the children talking and laughing with food flying out of their mouths.

"please don't jump out of nowhere like that." Nick said.

"I'm sorry sweaty, but I have to have some fun around here." She said taking a seat next to Nick. "so, what's the plan for you two?" she asked.

"well, I know more of the family will be coming later today, and the rest of the week, but we really do need to do our work. We're going to need the second library." Nick spit out his milk.

"second?" he said coughing.

"and because we really can't tell anyone, we need all the keys to it so no one comes in." Judy said.

"yeah, sure. I'm just going to need to talk with your father, if he hasn't lost the keys." She said that last part to herself.

"thanks. It should take us like one or two hours to set everything up. And then we're going into two to get everything we might need." She said, biting into her last pancake.

"and when do you get off if you don't have anyone looking over you, and you can't really sign in saying you're working." Asked Tayler.

They looked and saw him pointing his phone at them. "the chief said we can get work as long as we want. Were on our own schedule, just as long as we give him and the station here updates every now and again." Nick explained. "I can feel you typing something Bennie boy. Don't make it about how 'Carrots and I should go on a date'" he said.

"'aww, but you two really need to get together, everyone sees it when you two are around.' TheOneTrueGazellFan says."

"I pretty sure you're on duty right now Clawhauser, it sure would be bad if Bogo found out." She said.

"'it's alright Hopps, we're having a slow day right now.' ChiefBuffaloButt says." Nick was no the floor laughing after hearing this, "oh here come another one, "'WILDE, WHEN YOU GET BACK IT PARKING DUTY IN TUNDRA TOWN FOR A MOUTH!' yikes."

"Nick." Judy was trying to sound mad but was having a hard time with a smile on her face.

 **After breakfast and as the second library**

"and can someone remind me why there's a second library?" asked Nick.

"we ran out of room in the first one for all the book, so we renovated an old living room no one used, and made this." Said Stu walking into the library that was not too big, but it wasn't all that small, about the same size as precinct one's lobby and just that, no second floor or anything.

"this could work, bring in a few chairs maybe a sofa…" Nick said walking around the room.

"this is for our work Nick, remember that." Judy said to him, who was not even listening.

"Well, here's the key to the place." Stu said, giving her two.

"I'll also have one, just to brig snack if ever you're hungry." Bonnie said.

"that's fine, just don't let anyone come in at any time." Judy said.

"sure, thing bun-bun." Bonnie said.

"no problem, Jud the dude." Stu said.

"and then we can have a bulletin…bun-bun, Jud the dude?" Nick said cracking a smile.

"you know, I wonder what Ben would say about this, and who he would share it with?" Judy said looking at her phone of him with the sleeping bunnies.

"you wouldn't dear." He said.

"try me." She said.

This started a stare down, and a few back and forth. But side the library.

"you think they notice that we left?" asked Stu.

"there just like us, when we started dating," Bonnie said.

"but they said they aren't." Stu said, stopping.

"Oh, please Stu." She walked up to him, "have you not seen the way they talk and look at each other. They can't see it, but everyone else can." She grabbed his paw and pulling him along. "now come on Stu, we should leave them be." Stu was just looking back the whole time.

 **And with that, another chapter over and done with. I don't know how I feel about this, next time they will finally be going out and talking with everyone. And something might happen, only I will know.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Orgulous (or-gu-lous)**

 **Adjective**

 **Proud**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	13. chapter 13

**Right outside the second library.**

"Can anyone hear anything." One of several bunnies where right up against the door listens to hear Nick and Judy talk.

"no, I can't, all I hear are shuffling and thuds."

 **Inside.**

"Oh, come on Carrot I said I was sorry, AAAHHH!" he said dogging a book Judy was throwing at him.

"sorry isn't going to bring back my candy now is it." She said. "they don't even sell them here." She said throwing another book. "that would have lasted me for a week. but no, you ate it all in half an hour."

"what if I can get you some replacements." He said. He sees Judy stop hurling books.

"how."

"Finn can go and come back, with his lacking in any real job, he can easily do it. And if you want I can even go with him."

"hum?" she was tapping a book she had ready to throw at nick."

"have them in my room by the end of the week. if not, both pitchers, and anymore I get, will be sent to Ben with the subject to be used in the ZPD's home page."

"ok, now just calmly put down the book." He said.

Judy looked at the book, and thought it over for a second, "sure, were behind on our investigation." She said, "I think we have everything set up, now all we need is to go to all these locations and get some intel from the owners."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you somehow know all these victims." He said picking up some books and putting them to the side so he doesn't trip on them early.

"well, we won't know until we head out now." She said walking to the door, "oh, and your picking up all these books and reshelving them when we get back."

"you're helping to right, you were the one who throwing all of them." Judy didn't say anything she just kept staring at him and opened the door, which in turn got a few bunnies to fall into the room.

"Everyone out!" she demanded, picking up the on how fell over.

"aaaawww, but we want to see what you two are talking about." A lot of them said.

"Nope. Police business, the only ones who are allowed to know are me, Nick and everyone involved in the matter." She said starting to push them out, "come on Nick, if you don't want to be attacked again, I suggest you…" but she was already outside with all the bunnies she was pushing and being cared away from the library.

"well, what are we waiting for, let's move, move, move." Basically, running down the halls.

"wait what about…"

"locked it on my way out." He was still running, then in one hallway he passed he saw Bonnie and time seemed to stop.

"no running in the halls." But he kept at it. Until he was outside their rooms.

"I guess you're on Dinner cleanup tonight." Judy said.

 **Later, after changing into their uniforms.**

Nick placed down Judy and was walking down the road. "why didn't we bring our cruiser again?" Nick asked.

"because it's too big for us to use in Bunny Burrow for our time here, if it was for a day or two, maybe. Beside the Sharif is letting us borrow one while were her."

"then why aren't we in it now?"

"we're on our way, but we're going to stop by the closest vandalism." She said.

"well are we there yet?" Nick complained.

"Actually, we are."

"what really, that never works. Ask Finnick" He said surprised.

"well come on." She said walking up to a stall. "excuse me."

"I'll be with you in a minute. Just need to set up." Said a male bunny.

"no worries, we can wait."

"just need this last…" then he turned around and saw Judy, "Judy? Is that you?"

"in the fur." She said. "how are you Jackson?" she said.

Jackson walked up to Judy hugged her, "it's been a while seems we've seen each other."

"yeah, the last time we were together, Mick and Milly were still trying to tell each other how they felt about the other."

"what, they got together." She said sounding sad she didn't know.

"yeah, we should all meet up while you're here, I sure they'll get a kick out of your Police story's." He then looked to her side. "when you said we, did you mean the force?"

"hum, oh no, let me introduce you to…to…where did he go?"

"JUDY!" they looked over to see Nick being chased by Bunnies, again. And unlike yesterday, he was really running.

"that's my partner Nick." She said placing a paw over her eyes.

"your partners with a…with a… 'fox'." Judy heard it.

"Yeah, just whatever you do, don't tell him anything about that day when we went to soccer tryouts." She said. Jackson covers his crotch. "I'll never hear the end of it." She said. "JUST PLAY DEAD, THEY'LL GET BORD AVENCHUALY!"

"NO WE WON'T!" all the bunnies.

"JUDY!" he yelled again.

"you think you can call them off before they break him, or do they only listen to their mother. Because Tess was always the one to get you in line." She said nudging him, making him blush.

"and he better not forget it." A female bunny said walking up right next to Judy. "and you shouldn't worry too much about him. We all saw the live stream and they know not to hurt him. I am disappointed in you Jack, he may be a fox. But he is an honest one, he's with Judy, that alone should speak more than his species." She said.

"but."

"he's here with Judy, which means he good." She gave him a glare, "they're here to find out about what happened to our stall, last month." She said, "if she and he can't solve it, this will happen again." You see Jackson about to say something, but choose to just shut it.

It was at that moment the bunnies that were chasing Nick had him hogged tied and they were all caring him. "what going on?"

"we caught him stealing blueberries while dad had his back to you two." One of the bunnies said.

"really." Judy said, this got everyone's attention, the bunnies actually let him go and scattered. "Nick, what do you have to say for yourself."

"I was going to pay for it before we left, we left your house before I could get a snack for the road." He said getting up and collecting the rope the bunnies use on him.

"how?" one of the bunnies said.

"work on your knots, they were a bit too basic." He said. "anyways, did you get anything?" he said towards Judy.

"no, I was busy talking to them." She said.

"Oh good, then I can teach these bunnies on how to properly tie a knot." Nick said, and right as he said this he was dragged off again. "why can't I ever walk while I'm here!" he yelled.

Judy had a smile on her face, but was shaking her head. "of all the mammals." Judy said. "anyways, while Nicks keeping them occupied, I think now's a good time for me to ask a few questions."

"we told the Sherriff everything that we found on that day, he should have a file on it." Tess said.

"and when I get there I will look it up, this is more for me. So, when did it happen?"

"we think sometimes at night, when we got there in the morning, the place was in ruins, boards in peace's, giant gash marks, like claws, and our banner was shredded." Jackson said.

Judy was scribbling away, "and there was nothing else, no graffiti, a message?"

"no, nothing."

"hum? You wouldn't happen to still have some of the wood around would you, or did the Sheriff take it?"

"no, he said just to recycle it, it was probably a one-time thing. But now it almost every other family now."

"well, I think I got all that's needed. And I think Nick is done with his demonstration." She said pointing over to find they tied Nicks right paw to his left leg in front, while his left arm is tied to his tail.

"well you'll sure are fast learners, now I think it's time to untie me." The bunnies looked at him and then started walking away, "hay now come back here. Aaaa." He was losing his balance. "this isn't funny, come on." He said hoping to catch up with one.

"ok, Nick. I think that's enough harassing them, come on!" Judy said slightly chuckling, know the situation Nick was in.

"what…me harassing…but they….and I was AAAHHH!" he said falling face first onto the ground.

"when you're done down there. I will probably be back with our new cruiser." Nicks' head flipped up from the ground. His eyes pupils where so small.

Bunnies started to crowded around Nick "does that mean we get to play with him some more?" they were saying together.

Nick was pretty much right behind Judy's feet. "ok, ok. Hold still." Judy said untying him. "sorry, we can't stay. Places to see, mammals to arrest." She said.

"but we will see you again Judy?" asked Tess

"of cores, we might even still be here for the carrot's day festival."

"really!" all the bunnies gathered around Nick.

"Yeah, sure." Nick said getting nerves. "and if we're lucky, we might even have time to play." He was hoping it never comes to that. "bye." He said, and with that they scattered. "let's go before they change their minds and jump me again." Nick then pulled out a $10 and handed it over to Jackson "as many blueberries as this can get me."

Jackson grabbed the ten and got a small burlaps sack from under the table and filled it up. "here."

Nick grabbed it, and examined the bag, with the stalls name, "is this just for you guys, or…" he started.

"no, I'm pretty sure all the stalls give bags with their farm's name." Jackson said.

"Carrots, I know my next goal to do while I'm here." He said grabbing some berry's and popping them into his mouth.

"Yeah, I thought the exact same thing when he gave you the sack." She said not bothering even looking at him. "now come on, the Sheriff is a very busy mammal."

"right behind you."

When they were out of site, Jackson grabbed a counterfeit pen and was about to mark it. "Jackson!" Tess grabbed the pen out of his paw. "he's with Judy, and I don't know just how 'with' he is to her. She trusts him. And don't bother with 'he a fox' he seems nice. Just let go with what happened with Gideon."

"but there was no way his peach cobbler, could beat my meringue in this or any other universe!" he declared proudly.

 **And I'll stop it there.**

 **Word of the day.**

 **Paradigm (par-a-digm)**

 **Noun**

 **Example, pattern: especially: an outstandingly clear or typical example or archetype.**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Are we there yet, my feet are hurting. And running from the bunnies sure didn't help. What happened to bunnies being afraid of foxes?" Nick said.

"Well considering you weren't all that scary to begin with, and given that you're here with me, makes you even less terrifying." She said still walking ahead of Nick.

"you seem to be extremely mean today." He said.

"Well, you did eat my candy. The same one that you can't get them here. It was an act of curiosity, and I enjoy them. I buy enough to last me a week when I can. So how do you think I feel not having wanting something and not having." She said.

"I said I'll get you more." He said.

"good luck with that, you bring candy into the warren, it will be snatched the moment you step feet in the warren. let's not forget you are the new thing in the warren, and like you can sneak around at all." She said.

"you'd be surprised." He said.

"ok, if you can get away from the next bunny herd, I might believe you."

"challenged accepted. Wait, what do I get out of this?" Nick said realizing he just agreed to something without something to benefit him.

"I have no idea. But you agreed to it." She said. "around the corner is the sheriff building."

"Finally, I can take a load off." He said pick up the path to catch up with Judy.

"can you be any lazier." She said.

"that's why we work so well. I'm the efficient one, only doing enough constantly, and correctly. You're the excessive one, do way to mush, and sometimes wrong." He said getting Judy so look offended. "as Clawhauser would say it, but without his weird imputation, 'we complete each other'." He made a cercal with both his paws.

Judy just punched him. "well, let's go introduce you to Sheriff Brownser." She said, "quick note. Don't stare at his right side." She said opening the door to the sheriffs building.

"why shouldn't I stare at his right…OH BOY!" he said seeing an old wolf playing with a stick attached to a string that was attached to some cylinder. What he saw was part of his right side was clearly gone of fur with several scaring.

"I was wondering when the ZPD officers would grace me with their presence." He said.

"evening Sheriff Brownser. It's been a while.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Judy Hopps. Decided to quit the ZPD and come work for me." He said Jokingly.

"you have been trying to get me to work here since I graduated high school. Zootopia is where I want to be." She said.

"well, I do want to retire soon, and I can't think of a better Sheriff to watch over the Burrows." He said while he was still playing with his toy.

"Hey, what about me?" asked a lion how was 19 or 20.

"I said soon, not another 20 years."

"she not that much older than I am." He complained.

"yes, but she did solve the missing and savage mammal's cases. With her, less than a year." He said.

"Actually, I almost lost my badge trying to solve the missing mammals. If it wasn't for Nick here." She said gesturing to him.

"hi." He said.

"this fox, he was the one that helped you." Nick didn't hear any hate or disgust. "who know a fox could be anything other than shifty and untrustworthy in Zootopia."

"well, this was not always me. I blame her." He said.

"and I blame me too, if I had just let him be, my life would be a whole lot simpler. But it's too late now." She said not being series.

"Oh please, you enjoy my company and all that cons with it."

"I can't say, the cons are outweighing the pros."

"not by too much I bet." He nudged her.

"I'm not going to answer that." She said, then turned back to the Sheriff, "anyways, we were told that you would lone us a vehicle and with some of the statements from the families targeted by the vandalism." She said.

"um?" Brownser said because he was taken back from their little scene. "sorry, yes, yes. A vehicle and the statements." He said getting up. "Trace, can you please get them the keys."

"Yeah, I'm on it." He said continuing to look at them as he walks and bumps into a filing cabinet until he left the room.

Nick and Judy just looked at each other and shrugged it off. "so, you're going to want any updates we have on the case as we go on from here?" asked Nick.

"yes, that would be greatly appreciated." He said pulling out a big folder. "you know I glad they're finally a fox in the law enforcement. Hopefully, fox reputation can get better." He said handing Nick the folder.

"Yeah, me too. But then again, if I didn't join Carrots here would have had me arrested." He said. "she just too good of a cop to leave me on the streets knowing what she knew about me." He said. Judy opened her mouth to say something but then closed and looked away. "see."

"I see. How're the burrows been treating you so far."

Nick was about to say something. But Judy interrupted. "he was jumped by my family and the Hopperson's." She said.

"Oh, he doesn't look hurt?"

"no, they just seem to really like him. They just surround him." She said.

"if that keeps up, he might get traumatized."

"he is scared of my mother." Nick started to rub the back of his paw.

The sheriff saw him doing that, and rubbed his paw as well. "yes, I see."

"I have the keys." Trace said holding the key.

"thank you. Quick note, don't drive over 80, and don't get a scratch on it." He said as Trace gave the keys to Judy.

"you got it." She said hopping away. "come on Nick, we only have a few hours before Dinner, or do you want my mom to get mad at you again."

"what are we doing standing around here." He said grabbing Judy and slinging her over his shoulder and running out the building.

"you did see that earlier right." Trace said.

"of cares I saw it." Brownser said.

"don't you think it's a little wired."

"it doesn't matter if I think it's weird or not, it's their life to live." He said.

"but, do you think they can make it work."

"if any rabbit or fox can make whatever they have work, it's the first of their species to become police officers." He said getting back to his toy. "which car did you him them?"

"well because I'm still on deck duty because I crashed my car into that pie stall. So, I just let them use mine." He said.

"really, that thing?"

 **Outside.**

"do we really have to drive around in that thing." Nick said. It was a rusted old pickup, the hood was missing, right headlight looked nothing like the left one. The bed was modified with a bar to place the one they arrested. "I'm pretty sure this is older than me." He said poking the side mirror. Which fell off, but Nick grabbed it before. "this, um, this was already broken."

"well, we're not going to be using this all that much." She said walking around it, seeing all the rust and missing pieces.

"well, just as long as we can get to where we need to go." He said opens the door, and he back tier hood of the car fell off. "before the case ends." He said taking a set and there is a terrible hissing and cracking nose.

"well, it can't get any worse." She said turning the key. The car comes to life and stays on until she hits the gas and the engine blowup and smock comes out.

Nick had his face in his paws when she had said that, "you do know, you're not supposed to say stuff like that." He said.

"well, it can get much worse." The tiers fell off and they crashed into the ground. Judy opened her mouth.

"what for it." Then the engine caught on fire. "now what."

 **Well this is where I'm stopping, I started this late so I didn't have much time to add more to this.**

 **Work of the day**

 **Sleuth**

 **Verb**

 **to act as a detective: search for information**

 **That's it more me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


End file.
